Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: A one shot chapter: Eira Hansen, princess of the Shetland Isles, is swept from her mortal life into the world of gods. She catches not only Thor's eye, the well known lady's man, but the smaller brother's as well. Will she survive the love of two gods? Loki/OC and Thor/OC


"Brothers, we ride!" Thor roared, his exuberant voice booming over the din of the royal hall. His voice bounced jovially, curving with the golden arches.

Loki, so used to exclusion, was mildly shocked at the very idea of joining his brother's comrades in one of their merry romps. Surely Thor meant him, their blood proved the statement if nothing else. With restrained glee, he moved towards his elder sibling's side.

To his horror, The Warrior Three brushed after Thor, leaving the youngest brother behind as usual. For all her curves, even Lady Sif was more of a brother to Thor than Loki could ever be.

Dissatisfied more so than usual, Loki once again took a seat, feeling rather ridiculous for standing without reason. He tried with all his heart to lose himself in the complex trickery his spell book taught, but it was simply a veil covering a blatant truth. He was an outcast.

So immersed in his bitter thoughts Loki barely noticed Thor, Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg return. Nor did he notice the small figure being ushered in between them.

He did however, notice the bellow of anguish emitted by his dearest brother. Slipping into the throne room, he joined his brother unobserved before their father. For the first time, he realized the young woman held tightly at his brother's side. His crimson cape flowed around them, entangling the two into one being. Vaguely amused, the image of a two headed creature, red like blood blossomed through Loki's head like a fresh bloom.

"And why not?!" Thor screamed like a wounded toddler.

"Every time you visit Midguard, you cannot kidnap every young woman you wish to bed!" Odin guffawed.

Thor flushed nearly as crimson as his cape, as Loki chuckled quietly, his eyes trailing the ground. Seeing his brother for the first time, Thor looked up sharply, narrowing his eyes. His intention was for it to be a private meeting, but it was far too late for that. Loki turned away, concealing an amused grin.

"Father, we are in love!" Thor tried to maintain his composure.

Loki, and no doubt Odin, couldn't help but pick up on the Midguardian's silence. It seemed almost distressed.

Odin heaved a mighty sigh, "As you wish my son," he rubbed his tired forehead with calloused hands.

Loki was completely flabbergasted, his eyes shot rapidly back and forth between the two men. He was certain Odin would finally put his foot down, finally deny his brother something. Yet, as per usual, he did not. Loki couldn't help but think if he was in the situation, the woman would have been immediately returned. Now angry, at his brother's joy if nothing else, he proved brilliant restraint as Thor swept away with his newest toy.

The rest of the evening he dedicated to ignoring the couple, but that attempt was quickly ended when they ventured directly outside his chamber window. Loki's long fingers pattered against the glass as his eyes trailed the two of them.

Her face began smooth and restrained, as if trying to feeling lucky for being swept away by a god. But, as they turned into the garden, her eyes lit up with pure joy. Loki had originally believed they were a pale blue, but now, in the moonlight, they had become shimmering pools of stars. She rushed ahead, fondling a deep purple bloom. Emitting a low chortle, Thor strolled merrily behind her. She dashed from flower to flower, nearly tripping over the skirt of her classic Asguardian robe, more likely than not a gift from her unrequited lover.

Loki trailed his long fingers against the chilly glass, not that he'd notice, the cold never bothered him. He wrenched his gaze away, clenching his fist. Frost began to spread over the window, not coming to his notice until a resounding crack disfigured the pane. Shaking himself, he went back to his thoughts. While Thor seemed to enrapture a different woman's heart every night, Loki had never bothered himself with one. Though rumors spoke of otherwise.

Asguardian commoners seemed to mistake shyness for mystery, envisioning Loki as some dark, brooding magician. While he was indeed a dark, brooding magician, it was definitely not by choice. If his brother's friends merely accepted him, he might be as exuberant as Thor himself. The deep sarcasm he unleashed on any who tried to speak to him was simply a defense.

Sighing deeply, Loki still scrutinized the royal social system, even as he drifted into sleep.

Squinting at the new light that infiltrated his room, Loki lifted himself from his bed, padding down into the dining hall. Now, being fully awake, he was able to enjoy the dining hall's vast breakfast selection. Loki' eyes fluttered around, choosing a seat. True, any high class woman would be honored for him to join her, but he simply wasn't in the mood. As his gaze drifted, Volstagg's enormous stomach jostled him, throwing his food to the ground.

"I'm sorry, friend," Volstagg laid a rough hand on Loki's shoulder and began to move on.

"I suggest you clean that," Loki bitterly deadpanned. The sound of his silver tongue pushed the entire hall into silence.

"I'm sure the maidservants can," Volstagg's tone was jovial but his voice carried a nervous edge.

"And punish them for your obesity?" Loki stalked forward, his face scarily clear of emotion, "Oh, no. You will remedy your error, and if your enormous stomach ever comes near me again," to Volstagg's horror, his hand brushed against his blades, a glint of mischief in his eye, "Well, you might finally discover a way to shed a few pounds with no exercise involved."

Thoroughly terrified, Volstagg fell to his knees, reaching around his rolls of fat to push the food scraps into his arms. Without Thor's protection, he was powerless. Curiously enough, Thor hadn't been present that morning. The thought drifted around Loki's mind, but never went anywhere important.

Finally lifting his head from Volstagg's pathetic form, he gazed at the awed crowd. He caught a young maidservant's stare and winked mischievously, before making his final dramatic exit. He usually wasn't so violent with Thor's passé, but his anger had just erupted at the contact and there was little he could do to quench it. Without a single regret, he returned to his spell book with satisfied smirk.

By dinner, Thor had returned, once again with his chosen mortal. Her hair fell in soft waves, tumbling over her petite shoulders before stopping just below her breasts with a teasing curl. Despite her obvious beauty, a sadness clouded her silver eyes, obvious to very few, as she pushed delicacies around her plate. Thor took no notice, taking a deep swig of mead and shouting his day's fantastic adventures to an eager, drunken crowd. The woman looked almost embarrassed, shrinking deeply into herself. This was obviously not proper etiquette in whatever land she came from. He almost pitied her, stuck in such a strange, loud world. Unable to bear her discomfort, Loki quietly excused himself. Just as he stood, Thor cupped the girl's cheek, kissing her forehead as if it couldn't be more ordinary. She didn't argue, but her discomfort was evident. Having quite enough, Loki escaped into the hall.

Seconds before he turned into his chamber, he caught sight of his massive brother. The woman's hand was in his, he led her into his bedchamber. She glanced around, distress printed across her face. Her gaze landed on Loki, halfway through his doorway, yet unable to go in. Her stare held a desperate plea, one begging help, or possibly even forgiveness.

Helpless as usual, Loki watched with a cold stare as Thor lead her inside, and the door slammed shut. Loki's dreams were plagued by a multi-headed serpent. No matter how he begged, the creature would not stop tearing itself apart, ripping at its scarlet flesh with glistening fangs.

The next morning, Thor was again absent, but his ward dined alone. High class women whispered among themselves, glancing at her every so often. She heaved a sigh, pushing Asguardian delicacies around her plate dejectedly. Unable to bear her sadness, Loki slid into the seat beside her. So silently in fact, she had no idea he was there until he first spoke.

" If your goal is to kill yourself, starvation seems a needlessly tedious way of doing so ," Loki raised an eyebrow at her full plate.

"Wha-" she jumped at his voice, but settled reasonably after a moment, "I apologize, I meant no disrespect…" she trailed off, taking a small bite.

Smirking ever so slightly, he offered a hand, "Loki Odinson," a beat, "Brother of Thor."

"I wasn't aware he had a brother," she tilted her head ever so slightly, accepting his hand.

"For some reason, I seem to get that a lot," he chuckled faintly.

"I did not mean to-" she was cut off by Loki.

"If you do nothing but apologize, this will prove to be a rather boring conversation," his smirk deepened slightly at her floundering.

"I'm sor-" she caught herself, "I am Lady Eira Hansen, of the Shetland Isles."

"I seem to be in the presence of royalty," he swept into a low bow. Eira smothered a laugh before falling into a curtsey.

"I'm afraid currently your standing is far more relevant, my prince," her tone was light and teasing.

"Ah, but you are my guest," he took her hand, lifting her to her feet. She glanced down at her full plate, unsure.

"We both know eating was not your priority tonight," he began to walk, "Come."

Following closely behind, he led her through the shimmering golden halls.

"Now," he admitted, "You've seen this once, but I doubt you've been given a chance to truly appreciate it," flinging open the gate, he offered her the enormous span of the Bifrost.

"The rainbow bridge!" she gasped, running forward. Loki steadied her shoulder with a slender hand, before allowing her advance. The great sea raged beneath them, as the glittering landmark shone with all of its glory. Privately, Loki mused that her eyes put it to shame. Unaware of where the stray thought came from, he angrily shoved it back down, quickly clearing his expression as she returned to him.

"It's gorgeous, I never want to leave," she breathed.

"But unfortunately, we must," he began to tow her back to the castle.

"But why?" her brow furrowed, not yet willing to go.

"You'll enjoy it all the more tomorrow."

She sighed, but followed him obediently. They trekked in silence for a bit, before conversation was attempted.

"Where is my elder sibling, by the way?" Loki wondered aloud.

"Out slaying some beast I assume, gathering from his wild tales," she shrugged.

"A safe assumption," Loki nodded.

"He seems to be out more often than he's in," she didn't seem particularly unhappy over the fact.

"I would never leave you," he hadn't turned to face her, choosing instead to continue his brisk pace.

She gazed at him curiously.

"Look at that, we've arrived," his voice was bitter, nearly mocking in tone.

Their silence had spanned the entire trek to the castle, "But somehow, I find myself disappointed," he frowned, wondering why he had said it aloud.

"To be fair, it was you who suggested we leave," she shrugged, free of complicated thoughts or unhappy emotions.

"No, that's not what I meant," he shook his head.

"Then what did you- oh," as she spoke, he had turned around to face her. In that moment, his walls fell, and all the emotion he hid so carefully was free for her viewing. The yearning. The beauty. She stepped forward, as if in a trance.

"I…" she couldn't find words.

Instead of even trying, Loki stepped forward. He trailed his pale fingers across her cheek, looking down at her tiny frame. Bending over as she strained upwards, their lips locked. His long fingers danced through her hair and along her cheeks in agile movements, bringing her closer. She dug her hands into his shock of soft hair, clutching as if for dear life. Desperate to keep the magic going, to stay as one, they tangled even further together. Loki took purposeful strides forward until her back pressed against the wall. The moment was only interrupted as the door swung open, giving them both quite a shock. Volstagg stood, his frame taking up the entire doorway. What started as shock, quickly morphed into something darker.

"What an interesting scene," he murmured, eyeing the couple, "Wouldn't Thor like to-"

His thought was never finished, due mainly to Loki. Pushing Eira lightly aside, he whipped out his daggers. Twirling them expertly, within a moment they were embedded in Volstagg's throat.

He clutched at his thick neck for a moment, as if trying to stop the blood flow. By that point his entire front was covered in a dark stain. He emitted a deep, squawking noise, stumbling against the wall, before falling to the ground.

The couple looked down at their work with matching frigid expressions, almost devoid of any emotion at all. Eira's was a bit more open, showing hints of regret and fear, yet not obvious enough for the common eye. Loki was triumphant if anything.

Alerted by the noise, a platoon of guards streamed in, searching for the threat. With baffled looks, they looked first to the body slumped in the corner, then to Loki's bloodied hands around Thor's ward.

Outraged cries echoed through the halls as Asguard's best tore the two apart. Loki cried out, in fear for Eira's life as he was dragged away. He threw blind punches at the guards, but they wrestled him into submission, still careful not to injure the prince. Still screaming her name, he was thrown into his chamber. The door slammed and was followed with an audible click. He beat at the door ferociously, but it would not open. Finally resigning, he slid to the ground, worry etching lines into his face. Any guard would charge a Midguardian with murder over their prince, if only to spare themselves from Odin's wrath. He had condemned her to death.

The guards tossed Eira into her chamber, comments of "whore" and "stupid Midguardian" echoing across the walls. As she collided with the marble, her knees split, sprinkling her fine robes in thin droplets of blood. She curled into a ball, sobbing quietly to herself. If she wasn't charged with murder, Thor would surely kill her himself. Stumbling to her feet, she rifled through her desk, gifted to her by Thor himself. Locating the tool she required, she studied the letter opener's bejeweled handle. The rubies scattered over its leather grip reminded her of the blood coating Volstagg's tunic. Stress and fear clogged her throat as if it were a physical force, choking her into submission. Pointing the blade directly over her sternum, she thrust it deeply into her chest.

A convulsion ripped through her body, as she wrenched the blade from her stomach. Her robes boar a darkened stain, that grew steadily larger, until, as of unable to contain itself, run down her front like crimson tears . Unable to bear her weight any longer, her legs shook erratically before seeming to disappear under her altogether. The only warmth she felt was from the steadily growing pool she lay in, composed entirely of blood and pained tears. Then, on the ground, she reached out for someone to help. Someone to care. Someone to squeeze her hand tightly in theirs. But, instead of a warm hand, her fingernails scratched against cold Asguardian marble as the life faded from her eyes.

The next morning, Loki had nearly forgotten the previous day's events. Nearly. Trying the door handle, it had been unlocked for him. Trailing suspiciously through the halls, he couldn't help but notice the eerie silence. Turning into the hall he located what seemed to be the entirety of the castle's residence. Glancing about, he picked up on the little movements that would help him discover why the entire kingdom was crammed into a single hall. The men were rigid and morbid, their eyes all training on one door. The women whispered in small groups, clucking their tongues and shaking their heads.

_No_.

Breaking into a full sprint, Loki pushed through the thick crowd of upper class Asguardians, not looking back to enjoy the chaos he wreaked.

_No_.

Throwing guards aside, he burst through the door, freezing as his eyes fell on the scene before him. A sob wracking his body, he scooped Eira into his arms.

Her front was coated in dried blood, but her back still dripped with the thick, red liquid. But it didn't matter. None of it mattered. A letter opener was still clutched in her small hands, forever stained, but not by blood. By him.

Fresh tears fell into her matted hair. The entire lower half bared the same stain as everything else. Red. All he could see was red. Red hair. Red blood. Red cape.

Red cape.

"Loki-" Thor's eyes were a battle, showing the turmoil inside.

"YOU NEVER LOVED HER!" Loki screamed.

"Brother, I-"

"YOU NEVER EVEN LOVED HER!" another layer of tears coated his face, "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AND YOU NEVER EVEN LOVED HER! YOU DID THIS! YOU!" he roared.

A guard attempted to tear Eira from his arms, but he clung on for dear life, sobbing and screaming her name. Eventually more arrived, ripping her away from him. Blinded by tears and fury, he lashed out at them. His tirade was only calmed when Thor lifted him enormous arms around him, lifting him from the ground completely. His anger spent, he resigned to sobbing softly in his brother's hold.

They remained in that fashion, two brothers sharing in grief, until the rest of the world disappeared around them. Until the last guard had shuffled from the chamber.

For that moment, time stood still. For that moment, they were equals.


End file.
